Fluffy fanfic thingies
by InfinityDarkness
Summary: Some mini Hetalia shipping fanfics. You can request a pairing in a review or PM and I may write some fluff about them. Rated T just because. I don't own Hetalia.
1. RusLat

The boy, Latvia, walked trembling down the hallway, the soles of his boots clicking lightly against the floor. Doors ran in and out of his vision, the world around him blurring as his mind drifted down into childish thoughts, swirling around him until his mind was only connected to the world by a thread.

In a corner of his mind he saw the world drift by him, snippets of time flickering into his eyes and disappearing.

And then he stopped.

The door he was looking for slammed him out of his quiet dreamworld and back into reality. It was marked with a name, a simple name, but a name that turned Latvia's quiet life into a turbulent sandstorm.

Russia.

Latvia traced the letters in his mind. The capital R-straight line, curvy line, diagonal line. A curl for the U. Two squiggles for-

"Stop," Latvia told himself.

He was somewhat surprised that he had spoken the words out loud. Normally just thinking them would suffice, but apparently that had changed. Just like everything else in his life. Just like right now.

For a brief second he wondered what Lithuania and Estonia would say if they saw him outside the door, speaking to the "Great and Fearful Russia," as Lithuania called him. Latvia actually spoke to Russia quite often, on a daily basis, but never without being spoken to first.

He wondered why.

But why did it matter? Who said that you had to have reasons for all of your choices, the big ones or the little ones? Who said that your life had to be governed by logic and principle instead of heart or instinct?

Latvia's life may not have been logical, but his answer was.

No one.

He knocked on the door.

There was no answer at first, and Latvia worried that he through all this for nothing. He wanted knock again, for fear of being unheard, yet at the same time he didn't want to knock again, wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

His thoughts had always been enough for him before. Why couldn't they be enough now?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

He raised his hand and knocked again, three knocks, sharp against the wood.

There was a moment of silence, then footsteps pounded into his ears. Only Russia had footsteps like those, loud and unmistakeable.

No turning back now.

The door opened, and Russia's familiar blond head bobbled into view. His purple eyes had this childish innocence about them, but underneath there was something more, a glint of someone who was not afraid to hurt someone or even kill them.

Latvia swallowed and said what he had never thought he would say in his entire life.

Which, being a country and all, would be a long time.

"Hello," Latvia said in his soft voice. "I wanted to talk with you."


	2. USUK

England walked down the hallway, his long cloak swirling around his ankles. America's room was just at the end of the hall.

England pressed the door open to tell the young boy goodbye. He felt slightly guilty at leaving him in the middle of the night, but he had important things to do.

_More important than taking care of your little brother? _the voice in his head asked. "Shut up, voice," he mumbled to himself.

"America," He spoke softly to the young nation, who was curled up in the corner of his bed, fingers wrapped around a stuffed rabbit. His glasses were bent at in an position that was sure to break them.

"You fell asleep in your glasses again," England sighed, removing the glasses from America's face and setting them on his nightstand. "What will I do with you?" America rolled over, blond-brown strands of hair brushing his eyelashes. "I have to go," England said. "I'll come back as soon as I can, all right?" He turned to leave the room.

"No," the young nation whispered. "Don't leave me. Please..." He coughed in his half-asleep delirium. England glanced away from America. He hated that the boy could effortlessly overwhelm him in feelings with a few words, without even meaning to. America had managed to bring down his intricately built identity, revealing the real England, whoever that was.

"Fine," he laughed bitterly. "I'll stay. For you, I'll stay."

Young America fingered a toy soldier in each hand. "This one is England," he explained. "And this one's me. And we're going to fight in a big war against France and all the bad guys and work together. Right?" he added, glancing up at England.

"Of course," the former pirate promised, smiling sadly at the young boy. He didn't know how easily the world could change, how the world's axis could completely change and friends could turn to enemies. "Of course."

Rain turned England's hair into a limp patch of blond. His uniform was streaked with a battle's worth of blood and dirt. "You used to be so great," sighed America.

He wouldn't meet England's eyes. His hair, brown in the rain, hung limply in his face. England couldn't help it; he cried. Words tangled on his tongue. Tears stabbed at his eyes.

"No," he mumbled. "No..."

_And the world had turned on its axis. _

His promise to America replayed in his mind, clear as water. He had broken it, a promise he had intended to keep forever. "I..." he whispered. America looked as though he expected more words from him, just something more, anything more.

"I'm sorry..."


	3. LiechPan

**Erika Vogel is Liechtenstein. Kiku Honda is Japan. Vash Zwingli is Switzerland.  
><strong>  
>Kiku Honda was bored. He had been working at a small mangaanime store for the entire summer. You may be thinking, _well, that doesn't sound so bad. _However, you'd be wrong. Kiku found that he could count the number of customers that had visited the store in the past month on two hands. He would have entertained himself by reading a manga or something, but, unfortunately, he was not allowed to.  
>This was quite possibly the most unproductive way to spend his summer.<br>Then the front door opened.

Erika Vogel let out a satisfied sigh as she entered the manga store. It was nice to get out of her house. She loved living with her brother Vash, but he was very overprotective. In fact, she had had to sneak out of her house while Vash was doing his homework.  
>Vash had never allowed her to enter the manga store before, so she had decided now was as good a time as any to visit.<br>What did Vash expect to happen to her in a manga store?

The girl [Erika] looked like she had stepped out of an anime. Except for her hair and eye colors she looked kind of like Kisa Sohma. But cuter.  
>"Do you need any help?" Kiku asked.<p>

Erika blushed. "Yes, I guess so," she said. "This is my first time coming into a manga store...so..." Her voice kind of trailed off, an awkward silence descending on the store.

"Uh..." Kiku had absolutely no idea what to say. "Why don't you try...um...Fruits Basket?"  
>"What's that about?" The girl asked.<p>

"Fruits Basket is, um, about a family that can turn into animals of the Chinese Zodiac," the boy behind the counter [Kiku] said.  
>That sounded pretty cool. "Alright, I'll get it," Erika decided.<p>

"Do you want to read the first few pages of it or something?" Kiku asked. He silently praised himself for not including the world "um" in his sentence, if "um" could be counted as a word.

"No, thanks," Erika said.  
>"All right," he said. "Uh, I'll go get the first volume for you..." He stumbled over a cardboard box into what Erika assumed was a storage room.<p>

Kiku grabbed the first volume of Fruits Basket from a cardboard box and handed it to the girl. Wait, why did the fanfic keep referring to her as "the girl"? She had to have a name.  
>"Uh," he said slowly. "That will be twelve dollars [A completely made up price, by the way],"<p>

Erika pulled twelve dollars out of her wallet. "Here, uh, Kiku," she said, reading his name off of the name tag stuck to the boy's shirt. "By the way, my name is Erika,"

Erika. That was a pretty name. "Uh, thank you, Erika," Kiku said. "Please, come back any time,"

Erika smiled. "I'll come back," she promised. "Goodbye, Kiku!"

"Bye, Erika,"


	4. PruCan

**Two chapters in one day. I am awesome. **

"What do you want to do today?"  
>"Dunno...what do you want to do?"<br>"Uh..." Matthew Williams wasn't really used to people actually listening to him, so he really had no idea what to say. "Why don't we...make pancakes?"  
>"Awesome pancakes?" Gilbert Beilschmidt asked.<br>Matthew smiled. "Of course,"

After buying ingredients for thier awesome pancakes, they were ready to cook.  
>Gilbert could have sworn he saw an evil glint in Matthew's normally calm violet eyes. It was starting to scare him, considering now quiet and shy Mattew was.<br>Matthew cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this,"  
>Okay, now Gilbert was officially terrified. There was no backing out now, was there?<p>

Matthew loved making pancakes. It was not only relaxing, but something his twin Alfred couldn't do. Besides, Matthew was Canadian, and Canada was known for maple syrup. And maple syrup was known for being good on pancakes. So...yeah.  
>As they cooked, Matthew couldn't keep a smile from his face. He loved making pancakes and he loved being with Gilbert. Sure, maybe Gilbert was a bit annoying, and maybe he used the word awesome about ten million times too many in his vocabulary, but he was actually pretty nice and funny.<p>

Gilbert watched Matthew flip the pancakes.  
>He loved these moments being with Matthew. Matthew may be shy and very quiet, but he was a real sweetheart once you got to know him.<br>"Would you like to flip the pancakes~?" Matthew asked cheerfully.  
>Gilbert shook his head. "Nah. You've made enough pancakes anyway."<br>"Okay. I'll get the syrup then," Matthew opened a cabinet set into his wall that, from what Gilbert could see, contained at least twenty bottles of maple syrup.  
><em>Can he really use that much syrup before it goes bad? <em>Gilbert wondered.  
>Actually, scratch that, he didn't really want to know.<p>

Matthew selected his maple syrup of choice from his special maple syrup cabinet (who he had nicknamed Elizabeth) and sat down next to Gilbert.  
>"Okay," Matthew said slowly, carefully pouring the syrup in a spiral of sweet, natural, goodness across his pancakes.<p>

"How do they taste?" Gilbert asked.  
>Matthew bit into a chunk of pancake. "Better than perfect,"<br>"Are they awesome?"  
>"The awesomest,"<p> 


	5. EstLat

There may have been many rules at Russia's house, but there was nothing against reading during dinner. Which Eduard, representative of the Republic of Estonia, was extremely glad about. In his opinion (which people really should pay more attention to) reading during dinner was an essential part of living. If you couldn't read during dinner, what was the point?  
>Okay, that may have been taking it a little bit too far. But still, Estonia <em>really liked <em>reading at the table. He was currently immersed in a book about the Kalmar Union (which he had borrowed from Finland) and was paying no attention whatsoever to the other Baltics, or Russia for that matter.  
>"Estonia~?"<br>Estonia clapped his book shut, sprinkling dust onto his dinner, but he barely noticed. "Yes, Mr. Russia, sir?"  
>The Russian smiled gently at him. "I was wondering if you're enjoying yourself here?"<br>Was he kidding? Did he honestly not see the fear in Estonia's eyes whenever he was called to attention? Did he not see Estonia's obvious worry that soon, he may be permanently scarred like Lithuania? Did he not see that Estonia took every chance he could to get away from the madness that was his life?  
>Estonia swallowed. "Um, yes, I suppose..."<br>He was obviously lying, but Russia didn't seem to notice, which was good. The edges of Russia's mouth creased into a smile. "That's good,"  
>"Y-Yes..." Estonia mumbled. He sensed the conversation coming to an end so he shifted his book back onto his lap and continued reading.<br>"Mr. Russia, is it all right if I leave the table?" Latvia asked, looking up from his unfinished meal.  
>Russia studied him for a moment. "Don't you want to finish your meal, Lat-chan?"<br>"N-No, I'm fine," Latvia said, standing up. "Good night,"  
>Estonia looked around the table awkwardly. <em>Latvia! <em>He thought. _Don't leave me with Mr. Russia and Miss Belarus!  
><em>Well, to be fair, Ukraine and Lithuania were at the table too, but they were staring at their dinner and avoiding eye contact.  
>"You know," Estonia said. "I'm exhausted. I think I'll leave too, if that's okay," He walked away quickly before Russia could answer.<p>

"Latvia!"  
>"Huh?" Latvia turned around to find himself staring at Estonia. Why had he never noticed how pretty Estonia's eyes were?<br>"Are you going to sleep-Hey, are you bleeding?" Estonia gestured to Latvia's hand, which was slashed with a faint reddish brown line.  
>"Oh, um, no," Latvia quickly moved his hand out of Estonia's vision.<br>"I think you are. Let me see," Estonia took Latvia's hand and studied it, his eyes taking in all the details.  
>"Yeah," he decided. "This cut looks pretty new. If you don't bandage it up, it'll start bleeding again."<br>"Um, all right," Latvia honestly didn't have the slightest idea how to respond to that.  
>"I think I saw bandages in the bathroom. Come on, let's bandage your cut," Estonia gently dragged Latvia into the bathroom and instructed him to sit on the counter. He dug through a drawer and pulled out a box of cloth bandages.<br>"Okay," Estonia said, tightening the bandages around Latvia's palm. "Is that too tight?"  
>Latvia smiled for the first time in god knows how long. "It's fine,"<br>Estonia smiled back. "Good."  
>There was a bit if an awkward silence before Estonia smiled shyly. "I love you, you know," he said softly.<br>Latvia blushed. "I love you too," he gasped. He had done it, said the words that had he had never said, but had always been true.  
>As if pulled by opposite ends of a magnet, the two kissed. It was a little bit weird, since the two of them were almost like brothers, but it didn't matter. After all, they were in love.<br>Their life may have been crazy, but at least they had each other.


	6. LietPol

One day Lithuania woke up to find Poland sitting on his head.  
>"Poland," the Lithuanian sighed. "Why the hell are you sitting on my head?"<br>"Oopsies, sorry, Liet~!" Poland squealed. "I totally thought you were a pillow!" His face flushed bright blue (don't ask) with embarrassment and he jumped up and magically flew away on a sparkly pink pony. "Bye!"  
>"NOOOOOOOOOO00000000000! Don't go!" Lithuania wailed. "Who's going to put me to sleep with all those boring stories?"<br>"Those boring stories are called history," England said.  
>"Wait, England? Where'd you come from?" Lithuania was extremely confused.<br>"I took the train,"  
>"Oh,"<br>"Don't, like, worry, Liet!" Poland hopped off his magical pony and landed on England, who promptly turned into a tortilla and rolled away.  
>"This is a sheep," Poland said very seriously. He pulled New Zealand out of his backpack.<br>"You think I'm a sheep?" New Zealand asked. "TAKE THAT, AUSTRALIA!"  
>"You may be a sheep," Iceland said in a Danish accent. "But I have awesome hair." He ran a hand through said awesome hair, which was sparkling for no good reason.<br>"You're not Australia," Lithuania felt the need to point out.  
>"OR IS HE?" Poland asked dramatically.<br>"I'm not. If you say otherwise, I'll kill ya," Iceland waved a dragon head cane around casually, not noticing that he had just beheaded New Zealand.  
>"DON'T HURT ME!" Lithuania gasped. "I HAVE A SHIELD MOTHERF*CKERS!" He waved a shield in front of his face.<br>"If you hurt me or Liet I'll like totally make Warsaw your new capital!" Poland stuck his tongue out in annoyance.  
>Iceland grinned. "Not if I make Reykjavík your capital first~"<br>"You can't do that," Norway stated. "You don't even have an army."  
>"DAMMIT!" Iceland fell to his knees in utter defeat.<br>"Don't worry lillebror. Let's get coffee,"  
>"No! Licorice licorice licorice!" Iceland whined.<br>"Shut it, brat," Norway snapped. He threw Iceland into a swimming pool of coffee.  
>"Why is there a swimming pool of coffee in my room?" Lithuania asked no one in particular.<br>"It doesn't matter!" Poland decided. "Let's eat fish!"  
>"When did you turn into Seychelles?" Lithuania wondered.<br>Poland winked. "I've always been Seychelles~"  
>"Wait, does that make me Poland?" Seychelles asked. "Oh my god this is like totally weird oh my god I'm like talking like Poland oh my god oh my god oh my god,"<br>"What is going on?" Lithuania asked.  
>"Everything is like totally in your head," Seychelles said cheerfully.<br>"I'm dreaming?"  
>"Da," giggled Poland.<br>"Why are you speaking Russian?" Lithuania asked.  
>"No reason!" Poland suddenely pinched Lithuania's neck. "Wake up, Liet~"<p>

Lithuania blinked exhaustion from his eyes. What a weird dream...  
>But...<br>"Poland, why the hell are you sitting on my head?"


End file.
